A Pinkish Hue Of Red
by Yuri no Tenshi
Summary: Chinatsu's excuse for all the 'practicing' with Akari was always Yui. But maybe there was someone else she was more serious about than the senpai. Chinatsu x Akari romance and maybe a little fluff too. Rated T for safety. Inspired after an episode in season 3.


This idea came to my mind after watching that episode on the third season where Akari runs and hits her head accidentally on the pole and turns to try kissing Chinatsu (I wonder if Namori-sama read my first fanfic here, haha), the latter girl running away from her. I decided to do a little twist, and this is how it turned out. I hope you enjoy!

Yuru Yuri or its characters aren't mine, they're Namori-sama's.

#

Chinatsu spent her whole day with Akari, and she had to admit: it was actually pretty fun to hang out with the girl. Maybe she didn't have that much presence in the club room, or in class, or in their meetings at all, which would even cause the others to even forget she was there to begin with. On one-on-one, she was a bit different from the Akari in school. Although she was sure Akari liked all of her friends, and specially Yui and Kyouko who were her childhood friends, but on this particular day, she seemed more cheerful with her than usual. Not that she would mind it, of course.

The girl was also cute from top to the bottom. Starting from the way she'd dress to the way she'd act when she lost on those arcade games Chinatsu happened to be a little bit better than her at. She'd pout and complain, but even so it didn't subtract from her beauty; it added to it. The times she won were even better though. She would make that wonderful face only Akari could manage, a face that could make anyone smile with her, sharing from the happiness. It was contagious, and barely remembering it was sufficient for Chinatsu to let out a smile of her own.

Of course, she was pretty too. She had a rather petite build, but nothing that Chinatsu would really mind at all. The buns on the sides of her head reminded her of teru-teru bozu dolls, which was good since she didn't want the rain to end up spoiling their fun. In the end, it just added up to her cuteness.

The skies were fine and clear, and the sun began disappearing over the horizon as they both headed back to their homes. In fact, under full-of-worry complaints of the redhead, Chinatsu was following Akari until her house before going to her own. The pinkette reassured her, reminding that it wasn't that much of walk and that she would be fine.

The setting sun's light added a bit of shine to the redhead's skin, which Chinatsu couldn't disagree was pretty too. As she looked up, the girl had a carefree smile on her face. She clearly had also enjoyed their time together, something which the pink-haired girl was glad to see.

She also inevitably looked at her lips. Akari wasn't one of wearing too much makeup at all, but this particular day she had applied a bit of gloss to her lips, which made them shine with the sunlight. It was still soft comparing to the other girls in her school, but it was still visible.

Oh, yes. It was indeed visible.

.-.-.-.-.-.

It didn't take long to get Akari's house, but the skies were much darker than before. As they stood on the front door, Akari turned to Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu-chan, thanks for today!" Akari bowed.

"Thank you too, Akari-chan. It was really fun!" Chinatsu returned the bow, her head a little tilted to the side as she looked away from Akari. The redhead didn't quite know why she did that, and wondered if there was something wrong.

"What's the matter, Chinatsu-chan?"

Chinatsu breathed in a little. The matter was their whole trip... or likely their whole day. No, of course their day together was fine. But her focus was not really on the number of times she won a game or the number of prizes she got. Well, at least, not the material ones.

There was _something_ much more valuable, more than any prize they could possibly offer to her, that was worth her whole day.

Akari titled her head to the side, coming a step closer to the pink-haired girl. She was about to ask again, but Chinatsu finally responded.

"Well...you know..." Chinatsu's response succeeded only into making the girl more confused, if not a little curious. Nevertheless, the patient redhead waited for the rest of her sentence.

"There is just one more thing I'd like to ask you..." She muttered, avoiding eye-contact with Akari.

"What is it, Chinatsu-chan?" Akari's voice echoed in Chinatsu's ears as she gathered the courage to speak.

"You know... before I go... it'd be nice to practice that last little bit too, you see." Chinatsu began twiddling her fingers. Yes, the big and straightforward pink-haired haired girl was unable to voice her intentions clearly.

Akari was still a smart girl, and having practiced that 'last bit' with Chinatsu quite a few times, she knew exactly what she meant. Finding it funny that her friend wouldn't take the initiative this time, she came a little closer to her to see if there would be any changes.

Chinatsu put her head in place and gazed on Akari's eyes. Those nice purple orbs. They were so beautiful and deep, and they also expected her to do something. Soon enough, Akari's voice came to take her out of the trance she found herself in.

"Let's do this so you can do better with Yui-chan, right?"

Ah... yeah, for Yui-senpai... of course.

Akari closed her eyes as she moved in slowly. Chinatsu was surprised by her being the one to take the initiative, but again, she was the one getting too distracted with something that was supposed to be 'just for practice'. She closed her eyes and leaned in, slowly reaching for the redhead's soft, glossy lips.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chinatsu ended up getting a little more than what she came for. A warm peck on the lips would have done it for her, and she _would_ apply the same for her prince in a white horse, Yui-senpai. Except the moment their lips touched, such thought was the first thing that was erased from her mind, and everything else following as she could only concentrate on the sensation that was going on.

Not long before their lips joined in a soft embrace, the blue-eyed girl felt the redhead's warm hand rest softly on her cheek. She felt very calm, until the same girl asked permission to enter her mouth by nudging softly on her teeth — with her tongue. She opened her eyes in surprise, but Akari had hers closed. She was serious. She meant what she was doing.

Chinatsu felt like stopping would be the right thing to do, and maybe she should have stopped it. It was already going too far from what she had planned, right? Akari was persistent, but not insistent; she kept her tongue near, but never forced Chinatsu to anything.

Maybe stopping would be the right thing to do... or would it? She didn't have more than she asked for. This was exactly what she wanted: a passionate kiss from those glossy lips. Thinking no more about it, she gave Akari the access she wanted, her hand moving on it's own accord to her friend's back, pulling her closer.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Akari had a good deal of blush covering her face, same as Chinatsu who waved goodbye at her as she went on to her house. The skies had now darkened completely so she headed in.

She entered and closed the door by leaning against it. Placing a hand on her chest, the younger Akaza smiled softly.

'Just for practice...'

.-.-.-.-.

So, how was that? I did this while listening to great jazz music tracks, so I hope it turned out good too! If you think I earned it, please leave a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
